The Journey of a Lifetime
by NaverdroL
Summary: Avren is being hunted, not knowing that he is being tracked down by deadly group of bandits lead by a heartless leader, and he attempts to live a normal life. But this proves to be a problem....
1. Everything has a Beginning

**The Journey of a Lifetime**

Everything has a Beginning

The great fiery sun rose with all its glory and shot a ray of perpetual light upon the world of Albion making the land glow with all of its purity, for the second age has come. Albion was at peace, with no conflict except for those that are of mere personal quarrels between people who live on Albion. Albion, being made up of four Islands, is full of it's own mysterious cultures, different beings, creatures, weather, and governments, but also, there are those evils that lurk in the shadows waiting to disrupt Albion's balance of peace and order. The largest land mass that supports most of Albion's people is known as Ether Island, and the one closest to it is known as WoodFall Island, and the one above it is known as Hook Island.

On Ether Island there is a mountain range to the east known as Death Mountains. The reason for this is because people go through the mountain range on a river, but never return. Many myths, legends and stories are generated because of this, the most popular one is the tale of the sea demon. Where a Kraken guards the pass from those who whish to make it to the east. At a time people did travel through the mountains along the river, back during the first age when there was no "_Demon"_ guarding the pass. The people that traveled through were an odd people who's skin was of the colour yellow. They seemed to like the style of beard which was a single strange of hair on there chin that was long and there hair was in a pony tale. They wore what they call _Samurai Armor _that was very tough as well as versatile. They traded goods with us for their weapons which they called Katana's. You can still find Katana's in Albion, but the samurai armor no longer is present in Albion. That was all a long time ago, there are some samurai's that still remain on Albion but noone has seen one for decades and their culture and rituals are still practiced to this day, but only by very few people. In the middle of Ether Island there is a very large forest that covers a good percent of the land. The rest of the land is grassy hilly plains with one small mountain range.

The land of WoodFall is a small Island full of trees and one mountain range. The land forms may not be very impressive, but it makes up for it by having the most dangerous creatures and the most interesting culture in Albion. The KnoteHole Gladians are the most brutal people, but there are also some of the kindest people you will ever meet. Most people see them as savages but this is not true. Most of the exports of wood come from them and the wood is the strongest that Albion has. Their economy is very good considering they have ships constantly coming in and out of their harbor. WoodFall is also home to the most fierce beast, known as the Balvarines. Aside from all of that they contain some of the ruins from the first age which can be quite the archaeologic discovery for those who enjoy such things.

Hook Island is a desolate island covered by a constant never-ending winter that makes a good portion of the island uninhabitable by people. In fact there is only one town on the coast of Hook known as Hook Coast. There are a few people who travel out into the white abyss and make shelters to get away from people. They are better known as hermits.

There is also another Island above Hook that bears no name except for no mans land. No one is known to live there but perhaps there is a society that supports itself and is cut off from the rest of the world.

And know this brings us to a place in Greatwood near a city called Bowerstone. Near a river rests a peaceful home. A Log Cabin decorated on the inside with homey pleasures such as curtains, cupboards, fireplace, beds, and some windows. This beautiful home is inhabited by Three carefree people, a Father, Mother, and Son. The ground is grassy green and still fresh with dew from the early morn and a new day has begun for the small and happy family

A boy wakes, slowly opening his eyes he realizes that he is no longer dreaming a wonderful dream. He rubs his eyes as he slides out of bed and shuffles his feet across the floor, shielding his eyes from the bright sun since his eyes have not yet adjusted, making his way to the dinner table where he see's no breakfast. Nothing. Not even an apple, no grapes, no cups no nothing. Moaning the boy drops his head on the wooden table in disappointment and hunger. He soon begins to drool on the table nearly falling asleep again until his mother wakes him up. She slaps the boy on the back of his head making him fully alert.

"Ow! What the-"exclaimed the boy scrambling around in the chair freaking out and wondering what hit him since he was half asleep. Only does he realize that it was his mother, after he falls out of his seat and looks up at her, that had hit him.

"What on earth was that for!" Shouted the boy in frustration and anger rubbing the back of his head.

"You were drooling on the table. Your making a mess, this is the third time Avren. Am I gonna have to keep your jaw shut for-" said his mother before she was interrupted by Avren.

"All right, all right, just stop I understand..." rubbing his head, "..jeez..." muttered Avren.

"What!" yelled his mother thinking he cursed under his breath.

"I didn't say anything!" said Avren trying to explain to himself in hopes his mother doesn't get mad.

"Well ok then. Could you change out of your shorts please." said his mother with her hands on her hips with a spatchula in one hand.

Avren then looked down at his shorts and looked up at his mother, "Uhh...laundry is done. I thought you just washed them in the river this morning or at least you said you were going to." said Avren in disbelief.

"Of course I did them, their hanging on the laundry line." said his mother rolling her eyes.

"Ok then. I'll go get them be right back." said Avren getting up from the floor.

He grabbed his sandal shoes and went outside to go check the laundry line. He was in doubt that they would be done. Then he thought of another possibility. "They had better be dry." he said to himself. Approaching the laundry line his fears seemed to be founded. It looked like they were still wet, so Avren felt them and they were soaking wet. "WOW!" he shouted.

He licked his finger and held it up as high as he could, he felt no breeze the wind was no where to be found. "Stupid Wind." he muttered to himself. Realizing he is either going to have to wear wet clothes or his underwear he became a little angry and disappointed. That is until his mother called for breakfast, that lifted a little bit of relief off of him.

Running into the house, attracted by the smell of fresh food he almost was carried by the scent straight into the house. His father followed along straight to the source of the food right from the fishing dock. When they had arrived to the house they looked in aw as they say a meal fit for a king.

"Sausages..." said his father his eyes begin to tear up from the scent.

"Yes their gourmet." added Avren's mother.

"Bacon..." said Avren taking in a good wiff with his nose.

"Fresh from the market place." added his mother.

"Garlic toast..." said both Avren and his father in glee.

"My special recipe." said Avren's Mother proudly.

Avren then thanked Avo for bringing his mother the culinary skills of a true chef. He guess' that's why she cooked for the mayor of Bowerstone once back in the day. She would get paid a lot to serve the Mayor his breakfast, lunch, and supper. It was once her profession, but she met Avren's father and she became pregnant. So she couldn't work and left, soon they had a child and a small cottage just south of Bowerstone in Greatwood and a happy life. Avren's father took up fishing and caught a lot of fish with his fishing rod that was passed down to him from his father. He makes enough gold to pay for food and a few other luxuries that brings his family a little bit of excitement.

For example Avren's slingshot he got when he was eight. He had some fun breaking his parents windows, every time he let a rock fly into a window he let out a little evil miscreant laugh. As well as killing a beetle and wasp every so often, but he sort of stays away from wasps since he got stung. His slingshot soon became his arm, even though his parents loathed seeing their child with a ballistic launching tool. But as Avren got older he lost interest in it, but he still gets a kick out of it.

"Mi' boy, your mother can make some of the finest foods that Albion has ever seen. You know I pretty much married your mother because of her cooking. I guess you could say her cooking saved my life..." said his father very proud of his wife, "...when I was..er..out of a job and begging on the streets of Bowerstone your mother was the only one that took me in and fed me. Im still glad you did dear."

"Oh it was nothing, I've said that over a million times now." said Avren's mother giggling.

"Hey, mom" asked Avren after finishing off a glass of milk.

"What is it, dear." asked his mother curiously.

"Do we have any left overs?" Questioned Avren.

"Of course, there's some near the fire place." said his mother collecting the plates and cups.

Now it was time for the annual left over battle between Avren and his father. They looked at each other with ferocity and never took their eyes off one another. Then the inevitable question was raised.

"You ready boy.' asked his father getting ready to get out off his seat.

"I know..." getting up from his seat, "..YOU AREN'T" shouted Avren dashing for the food. Followed closely by his father.

Avren leapt for it, but his father grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. His father began to chuckle and reached for the food when he tripped...

His hand landed in the fire place while the fire was still roaring and soon so was he. With his glove on fire his dad tries to get it off frantically but he can't manage to dispose of the burning glove. Quickly thinking he rushes for the river with his hand in the air and him screaming on the entire way there in pain. Lunging towards the water with his hand stretched out and he stuck it into the water and quelled the hungry fire.

Avren and his mother burst out laughing as hard as they could and rolling on the floor holding their sides hoping they wouldn't burst. When Avren's father looked behind him he saw them both laughing at his misfortune. He let out a little grunt as he yanked his hand out of the water.

"Oh my Avo -laughs- that was the funniest thing -laughs- I ever laid eyes on." squeaked out Avren's mother.

"Oh my lord!" were all the words that he could manage while pulling on his youngster style black hair trying to keep himself from laughing so he could apologize and ask if he was alright.

"-fake laughs- Alright, well lets see you stick your hand in the fire then?" asked his father angrily.

"...idiot..." was all that Avren could manage to squeeze out of his lungs from after the laughter.

"Arg!" said his father grasping his the base of his wrist, "Let me go soak this some more."

"Are you gonna be okay father?" asked Avren concerned.

"Yes, I'll just soak this for a bit then go to the market. I'll be fine don't worry." said his father trying to relieve Avren from his worries.

"Never mind soaking it, I have some medical herbs come with me dear." said Avren's mother beckoning him to follow her.

Avren sat in the short grass wondering how serious the burn is. Maybe his father wouldn't be able to reel in any fish. What would they do for the next few weeks while he healed, would he have to fish for his dad? He didn't want to, he was too much of a lazy child to do hardly any labor. The most he would ever do is help his mother clean the dishes. He soon realized that he was still in his boxer shorts, he walked up towards the clothes line and grabbed them and ripped them right off the line expressing a bit off anger.

He looked around the yard, observing it very intently looking for a stick just long enough to put his wet clothes on. Then he noticed a piece of thin lumber on the ground "_Perfect"_ he thought to himself. He grabbed it off the ground and examined it, after he threw his clothes on it he returned to his house. Upon entering his home he saw his father trying not to scream after his mother put on a paste made from the herbs she was talking about earlier.

Avren remembered when his mom would put that on him when he had scrapes or cuts. It was a disinfectant type thing that stung terrible when you would put it on wounds. Avren knows how to do it himself, but he tries to avoid using it when he hurts himself.

Hovering the log stick above the hot yellow fire he let his clothes dry, after grabbing his chair he looked into the fire with lethargic eyes. Losing all focus on his remedial task he gazed into the fire and ventured off into a distant land. Filled full of creatures to be slain and him being the hero of course. After his mother finished wrapping a bandage around his fathers hand she looked towards Avren with concern.

"Avren your going to burn your clothes like that." stated his mother

Avren still was focused on his fantasies and dreams of becoming a hero of Albion. He looked like as if he was at peace just gazing into the fire of his hopes.

"AVREN!" shouted his mother.

Avren then became fully alert and looked around the room multiple times since he was surprised, if not scared, form the loud noise. "Oh, sorry I kinda drifted off." said Avren pulling out his clothes from the fireplace.

He felt his clothes with the tips of his fingers gently, feeling the warmth of the fires job well done. He slipped on his white shirt and reddish orange shorts and continued outside to see his father. He was over at the fishing docks, tying a hook to the end of his fishing line. Avren approached him and sat down next to him.

"Yes mi' boy." asked his father looking down at him.

"Oh, it's nothing...are you sure your going to be able to fish." asked Avren concerned about his fathers hand.

"Im sure that I'll be fine boy." said his father being optimistic about his current situation.

"Well that's good to hear. When do you plan on going to the market?" asked Avren

"If I don't catch a fish soon then I'll be heading off." stated his father.

"Oh.." asked Avren looking into the water.

His father noticed that Avren was a little depressed, he then remembered that he had some apple cider from orchard farm right beside the docks. He reached for it and grabbed two green coloured bottles out of a wooden crate. He threw one over to Avren and Avren caught it and looked at it wondering what it was.

"What is this?" asked Avren looking at the bottle, noticing his reflection in the bottle.

"Well a day or two ago on my way to the market I ran into a trader. I noticed he was carrying a crate so I asked about it. And he said it was full of the top notch cider from orchard farm. And I knew that it was good because I mean _Its from Orchard Farm _it must be good cider. So I gave him a few gold coins for the whole lot of it. It was quite a bargain." stated his father.

Avren and his father both opened them and started to drink cautiously, trying to savor the taste. They both finished off the bottles with great delight and for Avren he had discovered a great drink. All of a sudden his fathers fishing line began to jerk about, he panicked and lunged forward and grabbed the fishing rod and so did Avren. They pulled back on it together and yanked out an enormous fish.

"Oy, that's a beut aint it." stated his father, "Looks like it weighs about twelve pounds.

"How much do you think you'll get for it at the market place?" enquired Avren.

"Im not entirely sure..." said his father examining the fish more thoroughly.

Avren's father got up and ripped the fish off of the hook, put against the wooden boards, grabbed his club, and wacked it over the head. He then strung it over his shoulder and coninued off to the market place.

"I'll see you soon, be back in about half an hour." said his father moving on into Greatwood.

Avren followed a little bit behind until he was in the short grass, he then took a small rest on the green bed. On his backside he put his hands behind his head and looked up into the sky, in between the trees that hovered above him. He looked at the clouds and decided which one looked like what. He saw a rabbit, dog, sail boat, sword, and a wolf. The sky was blue as the ocean, it made Avren feel...relaxed somehow. Maybe it was the colour or maybe it was the sky itself, he wasn't sure but it made him feel like noting bad could ever happen.

He gazed into the sky for a long time, so long that he didn't even realize his father had returned until he heard him walking. Avren sat up and asked his father what he brought back from the market, but he didn't answer him he just went straight into the house. He expressed no emotion on his face as he entered the cabin. Avren wondered what was going on, he could faintly hear some murmurs from the house.

He figured he should get closer and eavesdrop on them. He was curious as to why his father looked like he was in a state of shock. Avren pushed his back up against the outside wall, under a window, of the cabin and strained his ear to listen to the conversation.

"What do you mean _'followed'_?" asked his mother.

Avren raised an eyebrow and wondered why his father would be followed, he wasn't a rich man nor a trader. He didn't poses anything of value, he then continued to listen.

"Yes im sure of it! I saw someone behind me, I guess once he noticed me he quickly hid. I think that I lost him though." said his father.

"Could you tell who it was?" enquired his mother.

"Im not entirely sure, but who ever it was they were armed. He had a blade." stated his father

Avren's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, what his father said had frightened him a bit. He knew that if weapons were involved nothing good could come of it.

"A blade?" asked his mother concerned, "Do you think that they know?"

Avren wondered what his mother meant by that...

"I hope to the great Avo that they do not, for if they do then we are in serious trouble." said his father.

Avren's heart began to race, it felt like it was going to leap out of his chest.

"We need to leave now, just for the safety of our child." said Avren's father in a concerned tone of voice.

Avren was frightened from what he had heard from the conversation, many thoughts passed through his mind. What if someone is coming to kill his entire family, what if he was an assassin. No why would they want to kill such a family, there is nothing special about them. Avren calmed himself down not letting his overactive imagination run loose.

His father walked outside and called for Avren, "Avren, come inside please!"

Avren ran into the house straight past his father and into the house, Avren thought that by acting normally they wouldn't know he was eavesdropping. But this was difficult, he just heard his father say that someone with a weapon was following him. Avren sat down in his chair and asked what was for dinner.

"We aren't going to be having dinner here, we are going to you Aunty Sherry's house for a little while." said his father.

Avren took a large gulp and asked, trying not to sound scared, "Why?"

"Well we figured it's been a while since we've seen your Auntie and Uncle so we are going to go spend some time with them in Bowerstone." replied his father.

Avren, being only 14, was very overanxious since even his parents had a worried look on their face and talk of running away to the city only made it worse for Avren. But things only kept on getting worse...

"OY! GET OUT 'ERE YOU 'ORRIBLE LOT!" screamed a man outside of the cabin.

With all possible haste everyone turned as white as a ghost. Avren and his mother hid in the cabin while his father grabbed an axe from underneath a bed and answered the voice.

"What is it that you want, I am busy and am in no mood to deal with strangers!" shouted Avren's father.

"Just come out 'ere before.." said the voice losing patience, "I BURN THE WHOLE PLACE DOWN!"

Sweat poured of off Avren's father's face, he slowly but surely dragged himself outside for the sake of his own family. He looked upon four bandits, all equipped with weapons. The one that did all the shouting appeared to be a Bandit Chief who carried a long blade. The other three were scrawny bandits with crossbows.

"You...w-w-will not take the boy." stuttered his father in fear, he knew that he didn't stand a chance against four bandits heavily armed.

"And...do you truly think that you can stop us!" shouted the Bandit Chief.

"...I do." replied Avren's father.

"Well, I think that there has been enough talk. Someone needs to die." implied the Bandit Chief.

Avren had heard what the Bandit had said, his heart was stricken with the most unimaginable fear and anxiety. Avren watched as a bolt pierced his father's chest, his mother immediately averted Avren's eyes from his father.

"Arg!" screamed Avren's father. He grasped the arrow in his chest, but he knew he had to protect his family. He kept on walking towards the Bandits with his axe high up in the air.

"Looks like someone isn't going down without a fight." stated the Bandit Crossing his arms.

And another bolt lodged itself into Avren's father's chest, this time he only gave out a weeze as blood spilt from his mouth. But still his father continued to walk forward.

"Man, this guy just won't go down." stated the Bandit Chief.

Stopping Avren's father in his tracks was a third bolt in his chest. His facepointed downwards at the green, now red, grass.

"Ha! He wasn't so tough." said the bandit Chief.

Then he looked up at the Bandit with anger...

"WHAT! How is this guy still alive!" shouted the Bandit Chief, "Alright enough of this hero bullshit time to die!"

The Bandit Chief raised his sword up high and prepared to strike, "Any last words?"

"...Im sorry...I...failed you..." murmured Avren's father

The Chief then swung his sword against the back off the victims neck, decapitating him. "Well boys, that's one down. Now lets go get the child." He then proceeded to walk towards the cabin with a grim smile on his face. At first he took his sword and let out a grunt jamming his blade into the window causing a loud crashing noise making Avren and his mother scream.

'Oy, there in 'ere!" shouted the Bandit looking at the other three.

Avren's mother got up and braced to door with a chair, panicking she grabbed a frying pan and smashed the window, another window, open on the side of the house. "Avren, you have to go through, I know that there is still some shards of glass but if you don't make it through you'll be killed for sure." said Avren's mother.

A bolt of fear struck Avren's heart, he never would have thought that his life would be in danger at such an age. He nodded at his mother, expressing no emotion his face since he was still in shock from the tragic death from his father.

"You must make it to the canoe at the fishing docks," Avren's mother was then interrupted by slams at the door, "-you must then -slam- travel up the ri-slam-ver and continue -slam- until you make it to Bowerstone -slam- Avren...-slam- be strong."

Avren then climbed out of the window letting out a little sigh of pain from the glass puncturing his hand and scraping his arms. He then dashed for the docks as fast as he could, straight to the boat. He ran on the docks and got momentum and speed so that he could jump into the boat. Once he landed he immediately grabbed the ores and began to paddle, of course this hurt him since his hands had open wounds.

While he paddled down the river he heard a horrible scream from the cabin. Avren knew then that his mother was in trouble, but he had to be strong and keep moving for their sake. Their deaths will not be in vain.

In a few moments the handle of the ore was soaked in Avren's blood, he couldn't take the pain any more. He let go of the paddle and fell back in the boat. Tears slowly streamed down his face and his throat developed a lump in it.

"W-w-w-why!" he said beginning to cry out.

He then abruptly stopped, his sorrow was then replaced with rage. He sat up, beginning to realize that he was not an ordinary boy and that he couldn't give up, no matter what the reason. His parents sacrificed their lives so that he could live. He grabbed the ore's and began to paddle again. His destination; Bowerstone.

A dark blanket soon covered the sky and the moon came out faintly covered by a few clouds. Sounds of wildlife and predators cam from the shores, this scared Avren but still at the same time kept him conscious for fear kept his pain at bay.

He couldn't take much more of this sharp, never ending pain in his hands. He was losing a lot of blood and was soon about to loose consciousness. He became weary and tired, but he then heard the sounds of city life. This lifted his spirit and gave him hope that he would make it. Civilization was getting closer and closer until he could see the docks. He pulled up to them and tied his boat to it.

He then hoped out and once he did he started to feel light headed and dizzy. His vision then became blurred as he looked at his red hands. His body just couldn't endure it anymore. He attempted to yell out, but all he got was a whimper. He then fell upon the grass and became unconscious...

_Authors Note _: This is how I wanted the first chapter too be, im pretty proud of it since it's been I while since I have written. I hope you've enjoyed reading it and any positive feed back would be great and if you've got any stories that you would like me to check out then just tell me and I'll take a look.

- Lord Revan


	2. A New Home

A New Home

Images of people, many people. At first there was only one, soon there were town guards.

Images of the sky and soon a ceiling. A dream of nurses grabbing bandages and holding bloody shards of glass. Familiar faces, then familiar surroundings. All a dream. Or was it a memory?

Avren awoke confused, slowly returning to conscious thought. His eyes running loose across the room, studying, probing. He came to the conclusion that he was at his Auntie Sherry's house because he remembers sleeping in this room once before, but why? When did he get here? How did he get here? How long has he been sleeping in this bed? All of these questions ran through Avren's mind like a title wave.

He looked down at his hands and saw white bandages wrapped around the palms of his hand. That sparked the memories of the dream that he had, he can faintly remember it, only images torn from the scrapbook of his mind. So it wasn't a dream. Getting out of bed, slowly and cautiously, he walked towards the window and looked outside.

He looked down at the town with curious eyes, since he was on the second or third floor of the house, and saw two town guards just outside of the house that he was in, they were talking to someone who looked familiar to Avren. Once she turned her head Avren immediately knew who it was.

It was his Aunt Sherry. She was in her late thirties and sported red hair and a grey blouse as well as blue dress bottom. She may have been old, but she had a good figure. Walking back to the house she wore a sad face, nearly crying almost. Avren heard the door open and shut and he decided that he should return to his bed. Running quietly to his bed he threw the covers overtop of him and pretended to sleep. He heard someone approach the door, it then began to creep as someone entered the room slowly.

"Avren," asked his Aunt barely holding back the tears, "Are you awake?"

Avren didn't answer her, he was too nervous and did not wish to visit the pain of his loss, not yet. Sherry thought that he was still sleeping so she let him rest, returning to the floor underneath Avren he turned over and looked at the door. Wondering when she would come back to check on Avren, when he would have to divulge the events that took place at his home.

He tried not to remember that awful time, he was still in shock which had a sort of amnesia effect. Of course he would remember the events if something sparked his memory, like his Aunt talking to him about it. To get the subject off of his mind he got up and searched through the closet.

He rummaged through clothes, clocks, saucers, all sorts of junk. This must be a spare closet thought Avren. He kept on snooping, looking for anything of interest. He then came across a peculiar music box. It was a dark shade of brown with a gold plate with the words _To a loving daughter _engraved on the plate. He opened it up and it began to play.

The song was beautiful, it made Avren feel very emotional, it nearly brought him to tears. The song sounded some what familiar, but he could not remember ever hearing such a song. Perhaps this is from his childhood.

"Do you like it?" asked his Auntie Sherry.

Avren's head jerked around like an owl, he dropped the music box in shock wondering how long his Aunt had been there watching him.

"I...was just..." said Avren

"You mustn't worry about it," said his Aunt walking over to Avren's bed, "Do you like it?"

"Yes, very much so." said Avren bending down to pick up the music box.

"Come sit with me, Avren." requested Sherry.

Avren listened and slowly walked over to the bed with heavy steps of sorrow, for he thinks that he knows who's music box this is. He hopped up on the bed, next to his Aunt with his face looking down at the music box.

"You know that used to belong to your mother." stated Sherry.

A sense of shock ran through Avren, his eyes widened and filled with tears as he slowly raised his head to look upon his Aunties face. Her eyes two became watered down pearls. "So this isn't yours, then why do you have it?" asked Avren.

"-sigh- Your mother gave it to me when she left, she said _Whenever you miss me just play this song and the pain will go away, _looks like I'll be playing it a lot more now," said Sherry with a tear running down her cheek, "When you mother was a child, a baby, our mother would play this song, your grandmother, Avren."

"When did my mother leave, and why?" asked Avren.

"Well your mother was seventeen at the time and she had gotten a job as the chef for the mayor of Bowerstone, her cooking classes certainly paid off. She was always fond of cooking. But I'm getting off topic, sorry. I was twelve of thirteen im not sure, but I was sad. So she walked up to me and gave me her music box." said Sherry.

Avren slowly began to cry, he hugged his Aunt and asked, "Why, why was my mother and father killed. This doesn't make any sense!" screamed Avren in an upset tone.

"I'm not sure why, but they did not die in vain. They sacrificed their lives so that you could live. You mustn't throw this last gift of theirs that they have given you away needlessly. Become something great, Avren." sobbed Sherry.

Auntie Sherry embraced Avren, attempting to comfort him and herself at the same time. It is hard to lose those that you love, to let them go, to see them leave forever and always. Not knowing if you are going to see them again, it's a scary thought. But you must move on, don't mourn their death, celebrate their life. Remember the good times, never the bad. Avren began to realize this, and once he did he stopped crying.

He looked up at his Auntie Sherry's face and saw red eyes, drenched in pain and sadness. Avren probably looked the same, he sniffed and asked, "So where is Uncle Ron and cousin Luke?" asked Avren.

"Your uncle is at work and Luke is at school, which reminds me. You will be going to school now, hey," said is Auntie Sherry, "Now I know that you have only been home schooled up to this point, but I'm sure that you will be fine. You're a smart boy Avren, plus you've got your cousin Luke to look out for you."

Avren stared into Sherry's eyes, he saw lustful pools of blue emotion. He felt that everything was going to be alright. "I'm so glad that I have a good family." stated Avren, actually bearing a smile.

"Well you should be proud, you're a Hawkman. Nothing to be ashamed of that now is there?" asked Sherry.

"Avren Hawkmen, a hero." said Avren proudly with his chin up high.

"That a' boy! Now get some rest, you have been through a great deal." said Sherry.

Avren pondered, and forgot to ask some important questions to fill in the gaps from when he first arrived until now. "How long have I been here for?" asked Avren.

His Aunt then stood up and headed for the door, "Well...you've been lying in that bed for a day and a half. So you weren't gone for to long, fortunately you'll be conscious for the funeral."

Avren's eyes widened, "A...funeral.."

"Yes, of course. We have to pay our last respects and say our final farewells." said Sherry continuing down the stairs.

Avren lied back on the bed with his hands tucked behind his head. A funeral? He wondered what a funeral actually was, of course his aunt told him that they say their good-bye's, but how do they do it? He has never been to funeral before. What actually takes place at a funeral? Avren wouldn't know he had never gone to one before. How do they pay a tribute to the deceased, and how would that be a good-bye? You can't say good-bye to someone who is already dead.

Avren turned over side-ways and put his hand underneath his pillow and had his hand hug it tightly. He began to think about his parents, tears immediately began to start up. Every time he thinks about them he gets a lump in his throat and he begins to tear up. He wasn't over his parents death, not yet. But who would be, he is merely a child and still needs support from his parents. But now he shall get it from his Aunt and Uncle and with someone his own age thrown into the mix would certainly be interesting. It would be like having a brother, even though Avren never had a brother since he was an only child.

How would that be like, someone else to blame stuff on would be nice. Also to have someone to relate to and have fun with, Avren would always play by himself and make up his own games. Now he can play tag and all those other games that he has played with his parents once before. His parents...

Avren couldn't hold it in any longer. He let lose all of his emotion, all of his pain, suffering, and lose...he just let it go. He uncontrollably cried into the pillow. Borrowing his face into the pillow he placed all of his sadness. He threw it all into the pillow, tear after tear after muffled cry. The pillow became wet in the middle and left a big dark spot. After he settled down a bit he turned the pillow over and closed his red eyes. He slowly drifted to sleep, into a land where he can make his own.

When Avren awoke from his nap it was late in the evening and her heard people talking downstairs, so he got up and went to go investigate. He continued through the door and took two steps on the staircase before he sat at the top of the stairs and watched his family feast together and enjoy each others company. He wanted to go down there, but he was a little nervous. Why on earth should I be nervous? Thought Avren. Perhaps it's because he hasn't seen them in years, but their his family...his _new _home.

He continued down the staircase quietly, but his stomach soon quelled the silence with a loud rumble. Avren's aunt, uncle, and cousin all jerked their heads to the direction of the noise.

"Oh, 'ello Avren. Come down and pop a squat why don't ya. I know that your hungry." said Uncle Ron.

"Hey, Avren!" said his cousin, "Come sit by me, eh?"

Avren approached the dinner table, with weary eyes and a vacant expression. Everyone looked at each other concernedly as Avren took a chair and sat next to Luke. Sherry poured him a bowl of stew and told Avren to eat up. He had to eat, he needed the food to recover from his devastating experience.

Avren stared blankly at the questionable meal that was put before him, he was never a big fan of stew it always made him feel groggy. "I now I can't cook like your mother did, but you have to eat." said Sherry.

"Come on mi'boy you have to eat something, you need the nourishment." sated Ron.

Avren looked upon his uncle's face. He was man of at least 40, a few wrinkles managed to settle upon his face and the top of his head was bald. His red hair encompassed the sides of his head with a reddish glow. Like all of the family he had noticeably red hair, he guesses that it was trait of theirs.

"Will you at least try it, it really isn't half bad." added Luke.

Avren now studied his cousins face, it's been so long since he has seen his relatives. The last time he remembers being here was when he was seven and it was christmas. His face has changed, he had somewhat long hair. His bangs hit his eyebrows and the sides of his face were covered in red hair. His eyes were brown and his skin complection was a bit pale.

Avren took his spoon and shoved it into the stew, he picked out some beats, carrots, and meat. Drawing the spoon closer to his mouth the aroma grew stronger. He took a small taste, then put the whole head of the spoon in his mouth. Luke was right, it wasn't half bad.

"There ya go lad, now we just need him to start talking." stated Ron.

"Don't worry about that, he was talking to me earlier in the day." said Sherry

Avren then recalled the conversation. He forgot to ask her what the song from the music box was called.

"Auntie Sherry, what was that song called?" asked Avren.

"It is called _Lilium_, Avren. It is truly a beautiful song isn't it." replied Sherry.

Avren remembered the song and played it in his head, the melody made him feel good but sad at the same time. It was an undescribable feeling. A feeling that cannot be described by mere words alone. Avren then was alerted to the stew before him, he had better eat it before it becomes cold and tastless.

"So you will be going to school with me tomorrow, right Avren?" asked Luke.

"I...I..guess that I have to now don't I." stated Avren.

"Well don't worry, I'll make sure you get a seat right next to me." said Luke trying to comfort Avren and make him feel like apart of the family.

"Yes, but I have never been to school before. I mean I have been home schooled, but what if the work is a lot harder there?" asked Avren

"Meh, don't worry about it. If you have any questions, just ask me, alright?" asked Luke, putting his hand on Avren's shoulder attempting to comfort him.

The sun rose cutting the line between earth and sky, making it official that a new day has finally come. And all the children prepare for yet another day of school, but for Avren this is a totally new experience. He doesn't really know what goes on inside a classroom, he didn't really feel like asking his cousin either because he was too embarrassed. He didn't want his cousin to know the he was _uneducated _in anyway. He wanted to be known amongst his family for being intelligent. Unfortunately this wasn't true.

Avren opened up his crusty eyes and rubbed them profusely until he was able to see again, he got up slowly and drew back the curtains only to be blinded by the bright light. Shielding his eyes he slowly adjusted to the light and once he was able to look out upon the city without having to squint he walked downstairs wearing his blanket as a coat.

Dragging the blanket behind him he approached the kitchen table, but no one was in sight. He guessed that they were maybe still sleeping, but to his surprise he founded a trace of bacon fumes in the air. His Aunt must be cooking right now and everyone will be up soon.

And just as Avren had thought everyone was just waking up. Luke, still in his pajamas, walked down stares with lethargy filled eyes, knowing that there was another painfully boring day of school ahead of him. But soon that sadness was replaced by hunger once he smelt the aroma of breakfast.

"Oi, your cooking bacon n' eggs, mom?" asked Luke.

Sherry then poked her head out of the kitchen and spoke to Luke, "Yes, dear. It will be ready fairly soon, is your father up yet?"

"No. He's probably still snoring, as usual." said Luke rolling his eyes.

"Ug. Could you go wake him up for me?" asked Sherry politely.

"No need dear," said Ron coming down the stairs, "I'm awake, I'm awake, so were having bacon and eggs, eh?"

"Yes, dear." said Sherry getting back to preparing the morning meal.

Avren, Luke, and Ron waited patiently at the table for breakfast. As their hunger hit its peak, Sherry came into the room with four plates of classic breakfast. The other three looked a the plates with their jaws open and drooling profusely.

"So, Avren. Is this going to be your first day of school here?" asked Ron, loking down at his plate cutting eggs.

"Ya, im a bit nervous." answered Avrern.

"Well you should be. You haven't anything on but your shorts, go get changed before your late."said Ron warning Avren that he only had about 10 minutes till school and he wasn't even finished eating.

Avren didn't say a word, he just ran up the stairs in a panic '_Oh crap! I can't be late of the first day, ugh!_' he thought to himself racing up the stairs to grab his usual wear. He practically flew down the stair, jumping over the last few steps.

"All right, where's...my...backpack..."said Avren in between breaths.

"It's right by the porch, now hurry up and finish your breakfast you've got about five or four minutes." said Sherry hurrying Avren to the table, "Well, I was going to give a nice outfit to wear but seeing as there is not enough time..." she continued.

Outfit? What's wrong with the clothes that im wearing now, they seem fine. Ah whatever, thought Avren wolfing down the rest of the splendid meal. Luke was at the door putting on his shoes and beckoning Avren to hurry up. With a piece of toast in his mouth and his backpack on hi shoulder he was out the door.

"Aw no! Were gonna be late, Avren. We have to run to get there on time!" stated luke.

"Hmph We hmph run!" mumbled Avren with a piece of toast caught in the chambers of his mouth, keeping him from being able to speak properly

"What? Whatever just run!" replied Luke with an eyebrow raised, attempting to decipher the words that Avren was attempting to say.

Avren roughly swallowed the toast and began to speak normally again, "How far is this school?"

"Don't worry, we should get there a couple of seconds before the bell rings." said Luke, trying to reassure his cousin and himself.

Avren wondered what 'real' school was like, considering how many textbooks he had in his backpack it looked like he was going to learn slot. Avren wasn't really afraid of who was at the school, but of what he had to learn, if he couldn't understand they would make a mockery out of him.

"Avren? Hey, the school is over here?" called Luke beckoning him to come over to the tall building next to him.

"Oh, sorry." said Avren, realizing that not only his mind had drifted away, but so did he.

Arriving at the tall brown building, almost church-like, he noticed that on the other side of the window were a lot of happy children talking with each other. This brought some relief to himself, seeing as how their having a good time why can't he.

Just as he began to feel more comfortable around the school, a few of the kids walked up to Avren. There were three of them, one was pretty tall compared to Avren he looked like he was almost six feet tall but he was pretty scrawny, the other one was short and kinda chubby and a bit of a greaseball, and the third one seemed to be the leader of the group, he was of Average height but looked muscular.

"Oi, looky 'ere boys. We got us a new punching bag, hehehe." stated the leader, who you'll son find out that his name is Griz.

"Who are you?" asked Avren with an eyebrow raised, not taking a liking to his new found classmate.

'Me, oh im no one special, me names Griz." he said so holding his hand out, seems he wants Avren to give him a gentlemen's greeting.

"Umm, it's nice to...meet you." said Avren reaching out his hand, confused with the way Griz was acting.

The moment Avren's hand touched Griz, his two friends wore a grim smile. Griz pulled Avren close towards him and kneed him in the stomach.

"There we go, mate. That's our initiation into here, come on get up we all had to go through it to." stated Griz.

Avren got up with a pain in his stomach, confused about what had just happened. Shaking it off he got back up.

"Sorry, but for real this time." Griz said holding out his hand again.

Cautiously Avren decided to forget the past incident and grasp a hold of his hand again, but this time...he actually shook his hand. Maybe Avren was all wrong about this guy. And just as his thoughts became conclusive about Griz his two friends, Chubbs and Slick, come from behind and gave Avren a nasty wedgie causing Avren to yelp.

"Hahaha, you actually thought I'd be friends with you that easily?" asked Griz with a quizzical expression laid out on his smug face.

"Who said I'd even want to be your friend, watcha do to these guys, pay 'em?" growled Avren.

"Ha! You're a funny guy, aint'cha." replied Griz with a large grin, hiding his anger towards the boy.

"Im just full of jokes." stated Avren.

"Well, I think your just full of Shi-," stated Griz noticing the teacher sneak up behind him, "oh 'ello Mr. Delmur."

"Good evening boys, better get to class don't want to be late," stated Mr. Delmur looking at the unfamiliar face, "And you are?"

"M-m-my name is Avren." stated Avren sounding nervous.

"Oh, yes. Your related to Luke aren't you? Yes, well come on." stated the teacher signaling him to follow him into the school.

Avren gloomily drag himself up the steps of the unforgiving school and found several children grouped in several locations. He soon spotted his cousin speaking to another child, so he decided to go introduce himself '_Better now than never' _(A/N: When you see stuff in italics and ' ' that is the characters thought)

Avren did not mean to interrupt the conversation that Luke and his friend was having, but he thought that now would be a good time, you know, before class begins. "Hello, my name is Avren. And you are?"

"Oh, so you are the new kid, eh? My name is Erik." he replied, reaching out his hand.

Avren, being a bit skeptical from previous occasions, consulted himself as to wether or not to shake the boys hand. But seeing as how Luke is acting friendly towards the boy he might as well.

"Much different than last time." whispered Avren.

"What?" asked Erik raising an eyebrow.

"He's talking about Griz and his group." said Luke in a disgusted tone, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh those Arse heads, don't worry about them. Just ignore them if they try to start stuff." stated Erik, trying to bring Avren at ease.

"Well, I appreciate it. Im new here so..." stated Avren beginning to rub his neck nervously.

"Ha Ha Ha, you don't need to be shy around me. I talk to complete strangers all the time, like as if I've known them for a long time. I'm really social, you know?" replied Eric, acting very casual around Avren.

...and so the boy will learn. And the chronicles of Avren's school life will begin.

A/N: Chapter 2 is up OMG!!! Ya I know I've been away from the writing scene for a long time now but I have finally returned. I'm telling you guys this now, I will never stop writing this story. Oh and giving you a heads up on the future chapters, there going to do a lot with Avren growing up and learning as well as making a few friends and some enemies. Ya I know it will be a little boring but I will try and make it as exciting as possible. It will probly be 2 and a half chapters. So ya next chapter is called...School Days!


End file.
